the_evergreen_crewfandomcom-20200213-history
The Haunted
Minecraft: The Haunted/Season 1Minecraft: The Haunted, also known as simply The Haunted, is a YouTube web series created by Drake Jackson, better known as RejectedShotgun and produced by The Admin Chickens. Drake Jackson stars as the protagonist by the same first name, reprising his role from the previous installments in the franchise known as The Haunting, The Haunting: Second Life, and the five-part finale The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine.'' A''long with Drake is Grayson Marcus (better known as Gamecrown96), reprising his role as the character with the same first name from the previous installments, Armen Alex (better known as xikroniczz), who also reprises his role from the previous installments as the character with the same first name, and later Maiya (better known as Bunsfactory) as Mia in Season 1. Drake, Grayson, and Armen return in Season 2, however, the production was put to a halt. Season 1 was released in a span of 13 episodes on YouTube from June 24, 2014 to June 23, 2015. Season 2 made its debut on March 25, 2016, but is in a hiatus for the time being. Premise In Season 1, Drake reunites with Grayson as the two set off to a journey to save their friend Armen from the control of a dangerous entity by the name Herobrine, who took possession of Armen's body. In Season 2, Drake goes on another journey with Grayson to try to save Armen from his imprisonment in Hell and witness the magical cataclysm around the world, caused by himself. Cast and Characters * Drake Jackson as Drake "The Mage" * Grayson Marcus as Grayson "The Commander" * Armen Alex as Armen "The Puppet" * Maiya as Mayadriel "The Archeologist" Episodes Season 1 (2014-2015) Season 2 (2016-) Production Production on Season One's sets began on October 31, 2013. Using the Swedish sandbox video game Minecraft, which was used previously in The Haunting series, The Admin Chickens began producing sets for The Haunted. An update was given on YouTube regarding to The Haunted on December 21, 2013, and on January 8, 2014, some set pieces were revealed in the Series Teaser Trailer, however, these sets were scrapped and The Admin Chickens decided to start off scratch. On February 6, 2014, a short film was released, titled Armenbrine, revealing information regarding to the protagonist-turned antagonist Armen previously seen at the end of The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine - Part 5. On April 3, 2014, the first set was completed and was revealed on the first official trailer for Season One, under the title Drake. Several other sets were completed and revealed on May 3, 2014, with the intention to have separate seasons for each character; Drake in Season One, Grayson in Season Two, and Armen in Season Three, with a fourth Season serving as the series finale where all three characters would eventually cross paths. However, this idea was scrapped and instead, the story would focus on Drake, Grayson, and eventually Mayadriel. To be added. Release Reception Spin-Off Short Films Gallery Videos Trivia References